Link returns to Hyrule then goes to America
by HaywoodJabloumei
Summary: Link and zelda and epona go on an adventure to the america!
1. Chapter 1

Link returns to Hyrule then goes to America

By: Haywoodjabloumei

(NO STEALING THIS STORY CUZ ITS AGAINST THE LAW)

Chapter 1

Once upon a time Link was coming back from his long journey in clock town in the firest. He was walking back to his tree house after he went to that place in Majora's mask (Author's note: I forget what it's called lol) Link set up a campfire and cooked a fish on the campfire. Link was like "Haha dogdogno's cavern was hot like this. That place was like on fire. Hahaha" Link laughed a lot to himself. Link then herd something in the bushes. "ouwch get off of me ouch" said a voice that sounded like Zelda in pain. Zelda and Saria were there. Link walked over to the bushes to see Zelda and Saria behind the bushes. Link said "Oh no, wat are you doing there! Get down from there!" Zelda and saria get down from there and say sorry. Link says "okay" "why were you there?" link asked suspisciousley. "lol we were spying on you because we are concernced. Said Zelda and saria mutually. They then scampered fastily back to hyrule. "Well excose me princess and friend." He then laughed. "Hah" (Author's note: Lol get it? Watch this if you don't get it the joke: .com/watch?v=FPxY8lpYAUM ) Link then rode epona the horse and rode to hyrule where he got home and slept. It was night. Link slept andgot up woked up. LINK WOKED UP THEN WEN OUTSIDE AND IT WAs day time now becas last night it was nijght9 last night. Link went outside to see Mido and Pincess REuto and Mido getng married and at their that wedding. Link said "Oh but I loved her." Link was sad. Princess ruto came up to link and was naked as usual. "link I'm sory I thought You were dead. Sorry I thought were dead." "But not daead I;m am." Link complained to ruto. "Mido I am difforcing you I love link "I'm going to marry you ruto link said" just then A portal camed out of nowhere and sucked link and Zelda and epowna and they got sucked up. "ahhhhh" thye screamed loudly. "Link help me!"Zelda screamed. "ahhhh" link yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2 chapter 2 the sewrs

Link goes to Hyrule then goes to America chapter 2

By me! :DDDDD

(note MATT yOU ARE SUCH A jERK IthoUGHT YOUY LOVED MeeEEEE! ))))))))))));)

Link and xelda and epona were sucked into the glowly purply portal that apperad. They fell really really far. They were going to to dark nothingness. There weren't walls just infinite falling. It seemded like it would be forever but then as they were falling they fell intow ater, and didn't get "eEWWW A SWER" said Zelda who got poop on herskirt. where" are we?" link asked Zelda. "iunno" said epzelda. They looked around but they could see cux it wa relly dark in the sewer. What is this place?" they wondered. Zelda had to get a bf so she coud get married and have a baby who would become their sun. she toldf link about her dilllema. "just make sure u don't get a jerk bf who wud cheat on u, there are a lt of guys who are reall jerks and will kiss other guy. Good thing you have friends like sarah who would tel you." Yeah" said Zelda blusing really red. They walked around untilo they found a ladder after walking while. Zelda wantred link to go up the ladder first so he couldn't look up her skirt and see her panties! (cuz in America sum jerks take pics and put them on fb) so he did and epona came up after him because link pulled her up because hed' been lifting so he was really super strong and had massive abzzzz.

Auhtor's note; ISNT LINK JUST THE hottest!1 DON"T WOrrry THERE"LL BE SUM FANSERVIC :DDDDDDDDDD

Teyh looked up the man jhole. They were in new york city! "why are we In new york lol" link asked.

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER THREEE…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Link goes to hyrule then goes to America

WE are n new toekr. "NEW YOWK LINK SAID" Yeah! I know! How did we get here?" Zelda told link. Link said " I see a guy smoking weed over there. Lol he's getting high" "what's weed?" Zelda asked "It's that thing I cut down and get rupees from when I cut them" "what lol" Zelda asked. "You wouldn't understan Just kidding I love you." "I love you too link" they were about to kiss when the man smoking pots were like "are you on a is that a hors?" HE SAID. I?. why yes it is. "Where's your horse?" Zelda asked. "It got robbed! You have to save me! My car got stolen!" "What's a car link asked!" "it's like a hors ebut with more horsepower" "I don't get it" link asked. "It's like a big booth that carries things around." 'OPkay we'll get it

Ajdbshfhk

Fdhjk back for you oky aeverythings under control oka" Zelda then thought to herself "link ois so hot I want to make out with him but I don't know if he likes me back…does he!." "Haha what are you thinking to yourself haha I bet it's embaressing about a guy you like isn't it ahahahahahauaha" Ii link laughed jokingly "well exiuseeeeeee meeeeeee link haha that's funny" Zelda said. Then s a man wiytha gun came up to link an and asked him for his wallet "Wats a wallet jhahahah jaja" "I'll kill you!" link then realized the gun was a bad thing to him and he pulled out his shword and cut the man. "I guess he couldn't CUT the cake." Link yelled.

'KL sorry about my keyboard lol my backspace is broken abythe way. FIDND OUT WHAT HA:PPENS IN CHAPTER fourrrrr


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptr for Link goes the hurle then goes to America

So link awas in the newy yrk with Zelda and they climbed out of the swerewr when Zelda slipped D: lenk grabed her hand and then helped her up zelad said 'thanks link! You saved me! I almost died! And they made out and link tuched zeldas butt and slapped him. Lin, then said "excusd me princess" and then he lol'd. zeda was blushing and when they got out and they were in ney York/ "were are we? "new york' said linkf OH NO saed zedla anf then they walked through cars and cars beeped at them 'stop beeping your horns at us jerks! xDDDDD" link then said "they're very horny lol watch out they mite rape you." But you would protefct me right? Yes link secdd

Link was staRIN AT Zeldas butt and then a really cote jil rl named marycame up to link sand sauid "yhey youre link hahaha I love your v ideo games" link said wat nand Zelda was like thinking "stay away from himQQQ!" and link thought she was hot so he let her come with them. Zelda and maru were in the horub tub whe n they played truth or dare and they both git truth abd they say who they like and zekda sayd I like link me too mary said and then Zelda said whe was so hot "HE'S MINE! SYAY WAYAY FROM HIM!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chaptir 5 link in amerce new York zelda

Link traveled aroud in new yurk and zelda looked ike. "do yoo like it here?"are you lying? "no nithing said link" she faid "u dont like it hure dont tu?"link said yes… is true…. I want toi go home wher we belog! Zeldax said I don't know how to get out of here haha how do we get out of here haha? They herd a voise and it said "only wit the powr of love can you ascape" link graspud zeldya and kised her deeply and they became bak home. Lik cam back hoem and ruto and marlirnon and ruto and sara and were arll lookin at him and zrelad. Hey link ur cute haha said them and link blufhed and Zelda got mad. They all fought ofver link and link voke up frum is dream that this was. Link nevur wen to new yerk. It was only a nightdmare… OR WAS IT?


End file.
